Persons who utilize conventional eyeglasses having ear pieces extending backward from a temple portion of the frames face considerable difficulties should they wish to utilize that eyewear in combination with a scuba diving mask, ski goggles, gas masks, or other protective masks which mount to the face or surround the head. The difficulties of utilizing such eyewear with a scuba diving face mask are most obvious as the temple pieces which pass back over the ears make it impossible for the mask to maintain an airtight seal around the eye and nose area of the face. Similar difficulties may be experienced with gas masks, where a gas tight seal must also be maintained. Problems are also presented in the use of protective masks, such as ski goggles where, while maintaining a seal against the wearer's face is less critical, retaining devices used to hold the protective mask in place against the face and the mask perimeter itself may interfere with the temple portions of the eyeglasses making it difficult to maintain both the eyeglass and protective mask in proper functional position. Similar interface problems may be encountered when using protective face shields for eye protection while operating machinery, such as grinding equipment.
Devices have been available in the prior art which are intended to allow the frame assembly of a conventional pair of eyeglasses, with the temple pieces removed, to be supported within a diving mask. However, these devices have generally been cumbersome and inconvenient to use. Many require special fittings to be provided within the mask, on the shroud or on the viewing window, during manufacture or that the mask be modified or altered after manufacture to include such special fittings before the prior art device can be used. Some prior art devices have utilized suction cups in an attempt to eliminate the need for special fittings or a modification of the mask, but these devices may loosen at an inconvenient time during use. Most prior art frame assembly support devices allow only limited adjustment of the location of the frame assembly within the mask. Further, most do not hold the frame assembly in position in a resilient manner to allow for small variations in facial contour and mask location relative to a wearer's face for comfort and effectiveness during activities undertaken while wearing the mask.